Suffocate
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: He was sadistic, evil, and cunning, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Psycho Randy/Mickie, oneshot. Rated M for dark themes.


**A/N: As I'm sure most of you know, today was the Legend Killer himself, Mr. Randy Orton's birthday (Happy 29****th****). I was planning on writing a Mindy oneshot anyway. Hope you guys enjoy, & be sure to review!**

**WARNING: This is a little darker than my usual stuff, so I hope that won't turn anyone away from reading this. Don't worry, it's nothing too extreme. Just a little darker that you guys are probably used to from me.

* * *

**He didn't budge one inch from where he was standing, his icy, chilling blue eyes locked on to the bright, big ones of Mickie James. They were both firmly planted in their respective spots, neither of them daring to move first. The air was thick with anticipation and uncertainty, and the Richmond Diva's stomach was filled with knots. She nervously lowered a hand to her stomach, rubbing it softly in an attempt to calm her nerves. Randy had always had an uneasy presence about him, but no one, not even Mickie, was quite sure what had caused it. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and miniscule beneath his gaze, Mickie's eyes narrowed, finally breaking the smoldering eye contact that she and the Legend Killer had been engaged in for the better part of an hour.

The brunette sighed a little as a wave of regret washed over her. She'd been silently chiding herself for making the rather foolish, although it hadn't seemed so at the time, and dangerous decision to enter Randy's locker room and attempt to talk some sense into him. At one point, they had been friends, perhaps a bit more than that, so Mickie thought that Randy would be willing to explain to her exactly why he'd changed so suddenly, why he'd become this sadistic, dark, uncaring person. After all, they had been painfully close to forming a romantic relationship, and even though it hadn't panned out, Mickie still cared a great deal about the St. Louis native.

She just hadn't realized how right the rest of the roster had been when they'd warned her about going near Randy. The Divas were all scared to death of him, and even the toughest Superstars steered clear of Randy, claiming that the third-generation Superstar had indeed went completely off the deep end. At first, many had thought it was just a tiny case of paranoia, but it wasn't long before said paranoia became full-blown madness. Cody and Ted were terrified as well, but stuck around Randy because of the power he had over the entire roster.

And so here she was, in this small confinement with Randy, who was staring her down and licking his lips as he stared at her like she was a piece of meat. Mickie tossed her head back and cleared her throat several times, trying to force herself to speak. She didn't know why Randy intimidated her so—she'd played the psycho character herself, and felt that she'd done a good job at being quite intimidating herself. But in Randy's case, it seemed that he was having a hard time distinguishing between his on-screen persona and the real Randy Orton.

Suddenly, without warning or provocation, Randy crossed the gap between them swiftly, startling the brunette Diva and causing her to stumble as she tried to back away from him. Luckily, not too far from her previous position was a small oak chair to break her fall. Randy grinned as the eyes of the former Women's Champion met his. He could see the fear in them, and that amused him. He loved knowing that others were afraid of him. It made him feel powerful, in a sense, almost invincible. He pressed his hand against the small woman's mouth, effectively ending any chances of anyone hearing her in the event that she tried to call for help. Mickie's eyes grew terribly wide, and she opened her mouth to say something, to attempt to defend herself, but Randy simply pushed his hand even tighter across her mouth, cutting her air supply virtually in half.

"Don't even bother," Mickie felt Randy whisper in her ear. His breath was hot, and the tone of his voice was menacing, almost bordering on psychotic. She couldn't help but hear the thunderous pounding of her heart, and knew that Randy could—and would, if he so desired—kill her quite easily. She'd never been this scared in her life, and yet, somehow she knew that Randy wasn't going to do any serious harm to her. It was quite strange, really.

Ever since that night that he'd snapped and claimed that he had IED, Randy hadn't quite been the same, avoiding the entire roster at all costs, except for Cody and Ted, preferring to spend his time alone in his locker room, quietly plotting his next form of action. It was all about mind games and threats with him. Mickie knew that if she didn't struggle and just let Randy be the one in control, he'd eventually grow bored with her and would let her go. The problem was, she wasn't sure how long she could hold out like this without defending herself. Cody and Ted were now looming above her, looking down on her almost as if she was the prey they'd been chasing endlessly.

"You should have left well enough alone, Mickie," Randy stated coldly, his blue eyes gleaming in a manner that brought out goosebumps on Mickie's arm. She shuddered a bit and crossed her arms tightly, trying to focus on anything but the small room and the three men encircling her.

"But you couldn't do that, could you? You just _had_ to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." The dark-haired man chuckled and shook his head. Turning his attention away from Mickie, the Legend Killer nodded at Cody and Ted, signaling an unspoken request to them with a simple gesture. He moved his hand away from Mickie's mouth and stepped back a bit, folding his arms over his chest and smirking at how she was pretending not to be afraid of him.

Her first instinct when she noticed that Cody and Ted were trying to tie her to the chair was to kick them somewhere, anywhere, but Ted quickly grabbed her legs and easily tied them to the chair, ending any chance of escape. This was almost like a cat-and-mouse game to Randy; and Mickie hoped that he would soon grow tired of playing with her and would let her go. All she had intended to do was find him and see exactly what was going on inside his head. Why was he going out of his way to frighten his co-workers? More importantly, why was she the one he had chosen to do this to right now? It was mind-boggling, and Mickie couldn't help but think that maybe she'd never known the real Randy Orton after all. This man was not the one she'd shared secrets with, the one that had made her heart skip a beat every time she spoke with him. That man seemed to have died a long time ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, with the three men still keeping a watchful eye over Mickie James. It was getting late and Mickie stifled a yawn. She was beat, and she knew that Randy wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, so maybe catching a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt…maybe Randy and the others would grow tired too and at least untie her, so that she could rest more comfortably.

Everything around her grew dark and Mickie felt her eyelids growing heavy. The last vision she saw before they finally closed was Randy leaning down to kiss her lips, chuckling maniacally before he did so. _I should have known better….._she thought weakly. And then her eyes finally slipped shut and she gave in to the darkness, praying that when she opened her eyes again, Randy would be gone.

_He was far from finished when it came to playing with her.._

_

* * *

**If this was too dark or too weird, I apologize. I just wanted to try something different.**  
_


End file.
